


Mark It Up

by MobyChick22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hickies, Human Castiel, M/M, hickies are fun, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyChick22/pseuds/MobyChick22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel recounts the night before, when Dean put the marks on his body. He isn't too sure he regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a hickey craze lately and that is what prompted this fic. Feedback is appreciated but this work is mainly for me to vent my feelings about personal happenings.

Castiel shifted, and winced only slightly at the dull pain coming from the deep-purple marks on his inner thighs, which couldn't be seen -- none of the marks could -- but Castiel could definitely feel them. He felt them every time he moved, which meant he spent most of the day in slight discomfort and a sort of daydream-like state.

Of course, he didn't resent these marks. He couldn't, for they were a symbol, a token left by Dean Winchester, and Castiel couldn't resent anything that came from Dean.

In fact, he liked them. They served as a constant reminder of the events of the night before, of the sight of the Winchester's gorgeous face situated between his legs, of those plush lips and perfect teeth catching and marking the most sensitive parts of his skin. When the sucking and biting first began, Castiel knew that this would not bode well later, but some part of him couldn't bring itself to ask Dean to stop, not even when the process was just a bit painful. Castiel was beginning to like that certain amount of painful -- it wasn't agonizing, but somehow pleasurable, sending little shocks throughout his body, making him restless.

"You're squirming," Dean had paused to tell him, blatant amusement painting his features, lips quirking in a crooked and definitely kissable smirk. Castiel had only been able to nod and whimper in concurrence.

He couldn't help but squirm. Watching Dean paint his stomach and inner thighs with beautiful dark patches of purple and red was almost hypnotizing -- Castiel was becoming quite, quite accustomed to this. It was almost an art form in and of itself. Dean was a genius in his placement, and Castiel wondered if the bastard had deliberately placed these hickies just so that they would rub together with every step Cas took. If he had, and if he'd wanted to torture Cas, then he'd definitely succeeded.

But, still, Castiel didn't hate it. It was almost exciting, the constant reminder of last night's events, having to walk around the college campus without giving it away that he was bruised and absolutely loving it. It was a little too exciting, in fact, to think of how no one else knew but the two of them, how this remained (and hopefully _would_ remain) their dirty little secret.

Castiel had never been very kinky before, and had definitely never experienced the things that Dean introduced to him when he came along, but now that he'd been introduced to them, it was like some sort of fire was kindled inside of him. Sex was on his mind almost every minute of every hour, but not just sex -- he thought about Dean, about how absolutely stunning Dean looked unclothed and lying beneath him, about how those hands felt as they slid against his skin, about how that mouth felt against his own lips, against his own skin, around his own cock...

 

"Never took you for an exhibitionist, Cas," Dean breathed with a light chuckle as he kissed and sucked at Castiel's skin with fervor. Castiel leaned back against the bathroom wall, glad to skip class for this. He'd never skipped a class in his life before Dean. One class would do no harm.

"I guess life is full of surprises."


End file.
